


Normalcy

by Ginger_Snap



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Past Pam, There needs to be more of this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Snap/pseuds/Ginger_Snap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy put her head in her hands the tears streaming steadily.<br/>“Why can’t I be normal?” She cried into her hands.<br/>“Normalcy is over rated.” A smooth male voice sounded from beside her. She looked up quickly to see Jonathan Crane sitting beside her looking to the sky. How long had he been there? She asked herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

Pamela Isley let out a small gasp as her back hit the lockers. She had been shoved out of the way again. It wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t like she was incredibly small. She was just meek and quiet. A shy girl that much preferred talking to the flowers in her parents greenhouse compared to other teens.

“Hey! Icky-Isley get a life loser* a cheerleader screamed at her.

Ivy shot up. She looked around her seeing a small analog clock reading 11:50 pm. She pushed her hair out of her face. Did she fall asleep at her table again? Judging by she disheveled look of the desk she would say yes. She scrubbed her eyes.  
She always hated remembering high school. Or worse yet college. Poison Ivy stood from her chair and shrugged a tan coat over her green leaf corset as she exited her home. Her greenhouse. As she walked through the dead streets of Gotham she began to remember Seattle. What would her parents think of her. They thought she was dead. What would her old classmates think. She had grown into a beautiful….mutated freak.

No matter what she would always be that weird girl obsessed with plants. Ivy sat on a park bench flopping down so hard it hurt her tailbone. She didn’t mind. Pain didn’t really effect her like it used to. After all with poison running through your veins you get used to pain, to intense burning. The red head sighed feeling alone and lost. She wondered what it would be like if she were normal. If she had talked to more people as a person. Didn’t spend all of her time with plants. Had real friends.  
Would she be married by now? Would she have children. Would her parents be proud of her, finally show her some affection? Would she be happy to go to her High School reunion?

The plant woman felt a small drop of water fall onto her leg. She looked up to see rain but found none. Instead she noticed the streams of water falling from her emerald eyes. She was crying. The green vixen never cried. Yet somehow imagining a normal life…made her want it that much more. Why wasn’t she normal? What had she done to deserve this? When she was Pamela Isley she never did anything bad. She was a good girl. She lived in her own little world, not wanting to be in the way. Ivy put her head in her hands the tears streaming steadily.

“Why can’t I be normal?” She cried into her hands.

“Normalcy is over rated.” A smooth male voice sounded from beside her. She looked up quickly to see Jonathan Crane sitting beside her looking to the sky. How long had he been there? She asked herself. She sat there looking at him unable to speak. The King of Fear had just seen her crying. This was mortifying.

“I went walking because my newest toxin exploded and I wasn’t sure how it would affect people. I thought. Why not go visit that insufferable vixen that is immune to everything I do. I could see if she has a new poison I could add.” He shifted so he was now looking at her. “Instead I get to that greenhouse she calls a home and its empty. The plants wilting and looking utterly pathetic. So I kept walking attempting to analyse the odd behavior of the plants when I saw this so called coldhearted venomous queen of plants crying with her head in her hands praying for normalcy. My only question is, why the hell would you want that?” He asked staring into her bright green eyes with baby blues. She stared at him.

“I-I was remembering my years before all of this… I just wondered what it would have been like. …… If you speak a word of this to anyone. I will kill you.” She threatened her gaze hardening.

Crane smirked. Glad to see the Ivy he had learned to hate and love at the same time. Seeing this side to her made him almost sad… almost as if he cared about the red head. Which wasn’t far from the truth. He was always entranced by her. Even if she never used her pheromones on him. She was gorgeous and the fact that he couldn’t make her scream both enraged and encouraged him to try harder.

“You would be the cute little wife to some ignoramus that calls himself a man. Have cute little children. And you would have forgotten about plants as you took care of your useless husband and lovely kids. Soon you’d get a divorce take the kids and work in a department store because you couldn’t do anything else.” He pushed his glasses up on his nose relaxing on the bench. Ivy stared at him shocked. She slapped his chest.

“What the hell Cane!?! I’m not one of your pathetic little sob cases! I know how to take care of myself.” She countered getting angry the sadness subsiding. Crane had always been able to make her mad. He got under her skin and picked until she would stomp away. Though she had to admit she loved arguing with him. They would scream at each other about whose toxins were better. She would occasionally jab his chest or slap it. Never hard. And it was simply to touch him. She didn’t get much human interaction and Crane was the one person that was never afraid to get in her face. Though he never laid a hand on her. And after their arguments henchmen would be hiding, tables and furniture would be flipped over and they would be standing inches from each other. Staring into each others eyes, breathing heavily. If either moved they would be locked in a kiss. Ivy had thought of ‘slipping’ once or twice. Just to feel his lips. He was immune to her. Just like she was to him.

The slender man took his glasses off chuckling.

“As Poison Ivy, you can handle yourself. As Pamela Isley, you are a pathetic little girl that will do anything to please whatever man has her wrapped around his little finger.” He gave her a sideways glance.

“How dare you! I am not pathetic! I don’t need a man! I’m strong, independent, hell I’m Mother Nature!” She nearly screamed standing in front of the man. He looked at her smirking. He stood nearly pressed against her as he looked down at her. Ivy was forced to take a small step back to see his face. Through she was still close enough to feel his chest hit hers when they breathed. He lifted her chin the smirk still playing on his lips. He leaned closer putting his cheek on hers his lips grazing her skin as he whispered.

“Exactly, so why would you want that to be different. You’re a beautiful oddity.” He leaned back and searched her face. She glared at him. And before he could say anything or move. Ivy grabbed the front of his dress shirt and pulled him closer kissing him.

Shocked Crane wanted to kiss back but instead he pulled away quickly.

“You can’t kill me Ivy. I’m immune.” He said wiping the poison off his lips causing it to slightly sting the skin of his hand. It was Ivy’s turn to smirk. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He winced at the slight sting.

“I know you are. But just how immune are you, Johnny?” She backed away slowly and winked before turning her back to him and walking away swaying her hips as always.  
Crane blinked once watching her for a second before grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him holding her close to him.

“Don’t call me Johnny. Pammie.” He said before crashing his lips against hers. The slight sting just drove him further into wanting this. He had wanted this for so long.  
Ivy kissed back holding the front of his shirt with her free hand. He moaned softly at the pain. Ivy smirked.

“Well then little Craney likes pain. Hmm…I’ll keep that in mind.” She bit his lip. He pulled back.

“Shut up. Its your damn toxins” He said breathing heavier. Why was he so turned on right now. He was being mocked, he was in pain. He loved it. And his pants were getting regrettably tight.

“I thought you were immune.” Ivy taunted. She kissed along his jaw bone and down his neck. Leaving a trail of painful, sweet kisses. Crane rolled his head back in pure bliss. Ivy was a tease. She had always been a tease but this was more. He grabbed her face gently, through all of their arguments and fight he had never laid a hand on her. He would never hurt her. No real man would hurt a woman. And he liked to believe that he was a sort of gentleman. He pulled her face up to his.

“Shut up, walking salad.” He smirked placing his hands on her hips as he kissed to toxic woman once more to ensure that she would stay quiet.


End file.
